There Was Blood On Her Shirt
by gurl-next-door
Summary: A psycho going around killing people - what more do you want?!
1. Adele Combs

It was a cloudy Friday afternoon when Adele Combs went for a brisk stroll around the block. She glided along the sidewalk, like she did every other day. It was a routine ever since her husband, Thomas Combs, passed away from Leukemia a few months ago. Adele would walk, and think at the same time, about the times they had together. They had no children together but Adele was never lonely.  
  
It was already a quarter past three and the sun shone beneath the clouds. Adele reached the alley between the now-abandoned Saint Anthony's church and a thrift store that was closed down. An ear-piercing scream stung Adele's ears, and it came from the alley. She walked in curiously. The sun now was completely covered by the dark, swirling, gray clouds, and it seemed like it was about to rain. Step by step she walked into the dark.  
  
Adele saw a woman that sat next to a trash can. She was sobbing uncontrollably and her shirt was stained with a red substance. The woman's hands were covered over her face. Adele walked closer. Her ponytail flicked back and forth as she got near to the woman. She tilted her head, as her bangs fell down upon her creamy complexion.  
  
"Uh hi. Ah. are you alright?" stuttered Adele, putting her bangs back in place with her hand. The woman sobbed, not answering Adele's question.  
  
"Do you need some help?" Adele asked. The woman did not answer once more. "Are you hurt? There's blood on your shirt."  
  
There was silence. Adele soon grew frustrated. She wondered why there was blood on the woman's shirt. And the blood was still dripping from her hands, and from her face. Adele, not caring anymore about the strange woman turned back and walked down the alley.  
  
"I'm sorry!" yelled the woman, now standing up right behind Adele. It made Adele give a little jump and she turned around.  
  
"For what?" Adele did not know this woman at all, and she grew somewhat worried. Adele looked at the woman, examining her. The woman put her right hand behind her back, and pulled something out. Adele could not see because it was dark, and it began to rain. The odd woman rose her hand and the thing that she was holding. Blood streamed from Adele's neck.  
  
And that was the last of Adele Combs. The odd woman took what she wanted - her head. 


	2. Fredrick Gonzales

A man was sitting at his dining table with the newspaper in one hand and a cup of black coffee in the other. He had a serious case of diabetes, so he could not take any sugar. This man was known to the world as Fredrick Gonzales. Fredrick was a well-known business owner and he had a large fortune from his father that passed away a few years ago. Even though Fredrick is already forty-eight, he had no wife or children, but he lived in a fairly large house. It was three thirty-nine, and he looked at his watch. He realized it was time for 'Wheel of Fortune' on channel eight. Fredrick put his newspaper aside and drank the rest of his black coffee. He put the cup into the sink and rinsed. Water spattered all over the place, but he always had a maid around to clean this up. "Lucia! Come down!" screamed Fredrick. He was not a well-tempered man. He had already gone through seven maids through this past three months. Lucia did not answer. "Lucia! Come down!" he yelled once more. Fredrick growled. "Damn it Lucia! Do I have to fire you too?" he shrieked. He walked up the flight stairs, slowly with his right hand on the handrail. He heard something, strange. And it was not at all like Lucia to not answer him. He heard that noise once again. Drip, drip, drip. He followed the noise. Fredrick walked down the hall slowly. He stopped by his bedroom, to get his golf club. He followed the noise, and slowly, he pushed the door open with his hand, and the golf club in then other. Lucia was in there, half her body in the tub.  
  
Fredrick walked towards the tub, Lucia was washing the tub. or so he thought. "Damn it, Lucia! I called you so many times! What in the world are you -" he stood behind the tub with Lucia inside, and he saw blood. Lots and lots of it. Fredrick dropped his golf club and backed away slowly. He could not believe his eyes. He picked up his golf club and went around the house. He knew there was somebody else in here, the one that murdered Lucia. Fredrick looked everywhere, including the attic, but he could not find this fiend. The last place to look, was the basement, and the bulb was burnt out. It had not been replaced because Fredrick had asked Lucia to, but that was only an hour before the incident. Fredrick began hitting things, he could not see. And then he heard noise. A woman, sobbing horribly. He followed the noise. Then he remembered he had a lighter in his pocket. He smokes. Fredrick turned on the lighter and walked around the basement. He saw a woman, sitting on the floor, by the furnace. Her hands were a light red, and it looked like she was playing with paints. Her shirt, her shirt was covered in a red liquid. The man's heart melted. This woman was attractive. It took his breath away. She looked like she was in her mid- twenties. Her hair was a silky brunette, and her skin looked so smooth. Her hands covering her face looked so delicate. She took her hands off her face. Her tears made her eyes look like crystals. They were a light blue, and it looked like she had a story behind her with those stormy blue eyes. "I'm so sorry!" sobbed the woman. Her voice was so smoothing. "For what?" asked Fredrick softly. He had never talked so softly in his life. He was an ill-tempered man, but this woman had already taken his heart away. He walked closer to her and knelt. She did not answer her question. Fredrick hugged her. Squeezed her closely to him. The woman did not return the hug. Instead she put her hand behind her, and took a sharp item out. Never again can Fredrick love anyone else. 


End file.
